Nothing is forever
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 12 drabbles. Remus&Tonks. Remus nunca pensó que sus carencias tendrían fin al cruzarse con ella. Y aunque tiene miedo va a seguir a su lado, porque ha sido la única que le ha dado color a su vida. Hasta que la muerte los separe.
1. Color

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Nymphadora Tonks & Remus J. Lupin  
**Tema: **1 - Colour / Color.

* * *

Tonks solía pensar en sí misma como un arcoiris andante. Algo que solía darle alegría a los demás con tan sólo desearlo, mientras cambiaba su cabello a un tono más vivo o su nariz se convertía en un morro de cerdo. Sus padres y amigos sólo acentuaban ese pensamiento, prorrumpiendo en sonoras carcajadas ante su infantil personalidad.

Ella pensaba que siempre sería así, hasta que entró a la Orden del Fénix y conoció a Remus Lupin, el único que raramente no se reía de sus chistes, aunque probablemente fuese por los tiempos difíciles en los que se habían conocido.

Entonces se preguntaba, ¿cómo habría sido antes? ¿Cómo sería después? Si la guerra contra Voldemort terminaba en una aplastante derrota (de lo cual quería estar segura), ¿habría una posibilidad...? Su cabello y mejillas se pintaban de un rojo brillante de tan sólo pensarlo y en esos raros momentos, Lupin sonreía sin que ella lo notara, por el extraño color que exteriorizaba los pensamientos que ambos compartían sin saberlo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Si soy sincera, esta pareja no me gustaba hasta que leí "The colour of full moon", dado que no entendía de dónde se habían enamorado. Ahora la amo, se me hace tan tierna y triste su relación, que voy a intentar hacer algo decente con estos personajes. Serán doce drabbles con una tabla de retos que tomé de una comunidad de livejournal. Este primer tema me lo imaginé inmediatamente vi el desafío, Tonks es una persona llena de vida y me encanta porque contrasta con la poca vida/energía que tiene Lupin al transformarse, así que los colores son simplemente para ella.

Espero me dejen un comentario con sus impresiones, cualquier tipo de crítica, sugerencia, etcétera, es bienvenido y me gustaría muchísimo leerlo.

El siguiente drabble lo actualizaré el próximo martes con el tema "Decisions/Decisiones". Pueden sugerir escenas y/o cualquier cosa.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	2. Decisiones

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Nymphadora Tonks & Remus J. Lupin  
**Tema:** 2 - Decisions. / Decisiones.

* * *

Remus había tomado un sinfín de decisiones difíciles a lo largo de su vida, desde el momento en el cual había quedado marcado por el estigma de ser un hombre lobo. Y todas aquellas decisiones difíciles le habían hecho sentir miedo cuando no había encontrado la respuesta.

Ahora, la respuesta pugnaba por salir de sus labios, aunque aún tenía miedo. Y quería gritarla, sólo porque lo hacía el hombre más feliz en el mundo. Miró a Tonks frente a él, ataviada con un sencillo vestido blanco que ésa vez no contrastaba con un extraño color de cabello; miró a su alrededor, donde un pequeño grupito de personas se apiñaba sonrientes ante el evento; miró al cura que seguía hablando sobre el amor eterno... pensó en sus amigos, en la felicidad que por fin sentía y entonces el miedo se esfumó.

Aquella era la primera decisión de la cual no tenía miedo ya. Y lo demostró respondiendo a la pregunta:

—¿Acepta usted a Nymphadora Tonks como su esposa?

Con un firme...

—Sí.


	3. Reglas

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Remus J. Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks  
**Tema:** 3 - Rules / Reglas

* * *

Vale, estaba segura de que aquello era descabellado. Más que descabellado, una locura, un peligro. Pero... a ella le encantaba el peligro, ¿por qué más se había convertido en auror? Además, estaba decidida, era en ese momento o nunca. Avanzó con decisión hasta la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, aunque sus piernas amenazaron con traicionarla y hacerla tropezar varias veces, quizá eran los nervios, quizá no. Remus leía con el entrecejo fruncido _el Profeta_ de aquél día, pero alzó la vista de manera amable al verla aproximarse.

Sus labios se abrieron y se cerraron, simulando a un pez fuera del mar. No había escrita ninguna regla o manual para eso, por lo cual no estaba segura de por dónde empezar.

—Me gustas —le gritó. Y luego, roja como tomate, se decidió a escribir el manual _"Cómo declarársele a un hombre lobo", _para que a sus sucesoras no las miraran como a ella: como a una completa y rematada loca.


	4. Traición

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Remus J. Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks  
**Tema: **4 - Betrayal / Traición

* * *

Tonks reprimió el impulso de dejarse caer al suelo. Era peligroso para su bebé. Aún con todo, eso no significaba que no se sintiera rota y traicionada. Las lágrimas amenazaban con saltar de sus ojos, pero ella las retenía por puro orgullo. Era imposible que Remus se hubiese marchado, dejándola sola y embarazada. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso odiaba tanto a su hijo? ¿A ella? ¿Tan mal estaba? La respuesta no podía ser sí...


	5. Pasión

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Remus J. Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks  
**Tema: **6 - Passion / Pasión.

* * *

Remus no sabía a dónde diantres había ido toda su racionalidad. ¿Dónde había quedado el chico sereno y calmado que había sido en Hogwarts? Sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse y cómo un líquido parecido a agua hirviendo invadía todas sus venas, era horrible convertirse en hombre lobo. Pero, peor era que lo hicieras enfrente de alguien a quien amas.

Dora le dirigió una mirada alarmada antes de asentir al pensamiento no expresado de "¡Huye!". No sabría cuánto más podría soportar.

Al menos así ella sabría por qué no podían estar juntos. Aunque Merlín no iba a ser tan generoso con él, porque él nunca podría olvidar ese beso cargado de pasión que había recibido minutos antes. Y tampoco podría vivir sin ello.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** El próximo martes no hay actualización, señor fantasma (? pero regreso dentro de dos semanas x'DD.

Ja ne!


	6. Verdad

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Remus J. Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks  
**Tema:** 6 - Truth / Verdad

* * *

No sabía ni por dónde empezar, aunque sentía necesidad de hacer muchas cosas: arrodillarse, suplicar, llorar, suicidarse y un largo etcétera. ¿Por qué había sido tan poco hombre como para dejar a Dora sola? ¿Qué pensarían James y Sirius de él? Era un cobarde... no lo entendía.

Un cobarde que había regresado al lado de la mujer que más amaba, sin saber qué decirle. Miró su vientre abultado, oculto bajo una túnica de vivos colores, aunque su cabello estaba apagado. Se dio cuenta del semblante dolorido y preocupado que tenía y el gesto de querer llorar.

—Perdóname —que palabras tan vacías, pero tan sinceras. Sus ojos chocaron y él se acercó a su mujer, extendiendo los brazos, aunque preparado para un rechazo—. Lo cierto es que te amo y por eso yo...

Dora le puso un dedo en los labios. No había necesidad de seguirse atormentando. Remus cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer, respirando su perfume.

—Perdóname —repitió.

Tonks sonrió mientras sollozaba.

—No hay nada que perdonar.


	7. Lealtad

**Rating: **K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Remus J. Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks  
**Tema:** 07. Loyalty / Lealtad.

* * *

Desde hacía muchos meses que el ambiente en aquella casa estaba tenso. Dora ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había visto el rostro contrariado de su madre y los gritos de reproche rebotando por la sala de estar. Era un factor común desde que Voldemort había regresado. Sí, común, pero no por eso menos doloroso. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de desesperación, ella no podía quedarse ahí nada más sin hacer nada, no le importaba lo que su madre dijera.

—Mi lealtad está con la Orden —gritó, para que también su voz hiciera eco en las paredes y de esa forma pudiera captar mejor el mensaje—. ¡Remus está ahí también! ¡No puedo dejarlo!

—Esas son sólo excusas Nymphadora —el pequeño Teddy comenzó a llorar en sus brazos—. ¿No te importa tu hijo? ¡Deja que Remus se encargue de todo! ¡Tú debes quedarte aquí!

El cabello de Tonks se encendió como una llama, coloreándose de un rojo intenso, señal de peligro. ¿Qué ella no entendía? ¿Y si Remus moría...? Dora no podía estar completa sin él. Y tampoco lejos de él. Necesitaba ir a Hogwarts inmediatamente, para encontrarlo vivo o muerto, pero encontrarlo.

Porque también su lealtad estaba con el corazón de Remus incluso aunque éste dejara de latir.


End file.
